Hinata's Desire
by Mr. Boomba
Summary: Hinata is fed up with never being noticed by Naruto. So she devises a plan so risque, is it just too risky? Rated for sex and crude humor in later chapters. NaruHina Progress reports on profile.


_(A/N: Yay! My first fan fiction ever and a perverted one at that (),() I hope you'll enjoy, and I hope my first review is a well round critique. Oh wells ttyl people!) _

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, plain as that, except for the fiction I write on this beautiful site.

Chapter 1: Lustful Intent

Time seemed to flow unevenly as she lay in her bed that night as she began to formulate her naughty if not insane plan. Her feelings for Naruto had increased greatly, since her teenage libido was now getting more insane and was raging out of control. Naruto still seemed indifferent towards her, but she knew that this night would change both their lives forever.

She had needed his body more than she thought. Whenever she saw him, her innocent thoughts would slowly warp into something that would even put Icha Icha Paradise to shame. She needed to relieve herself and the only way she thought now would have to be sexually, but of course, Naruto wouldn't just have sex with her because she asked _(A/N: mhmm girl, you should've tried at least, tsker tsker)._

She slowly got out of bed and changed into light clothes and put her jacket on. While preparing some necessary items for her plans, she now had her mind set that she was going to do the unthinkable. Though it was insane, she knew it was the only way. She was going to rape Uzumaki Naruto.

As she made her way down the street to Naruto's house, she wondered frightfully how this was going to effect her relationship with Naruto. As Naruto had grown, he'd become more popular and distant from her. Doing this now might shred whatever they had left. Or it might just reignite the flame that was once what she called a friendship. With that prospect, she quickly pushed away her thoughts as she stopped outside his door. She lightly put her ear to the door.

Hearing no obvious movement, she tried the door to find it unlocked. Cautiously, she stepped into his apartment. It was a sort of organized mess, like plastic cans divided ready to be recycled according to the contents. Dirty bowls were stacked on the coffee table with the distinct smell of ramen emanating from them with a small couch that dominated what little decorations occupied the room.

She silently made her way forward until she stopped in front of a door where she heard faint snoring. Briefly using her Bloodline Limit, the Byakugan, she ascertained that it was indeed Naruto's room. Once again shaking off all second thoughts she had, she quietly opened the door to find the snoring was quite more deafening inside the room. She stifled a blush as to think she was actually inside Naruto's room.

A little giddy with excitement, she closed the door and went to work. She slowly pulled a parchment from her sleeve. She sauntered up next to Naruto and gently placed the parchment to his forehead. Doing some one handed seals while holding the parchment on Naruto's forehead, she quietly placed her palm on the paper and whispered, "Parchment Seal: Paralysis". She examined him and noticed nothing had changed, except he wasn't twitching his foot anymore.

Just for reassurance, she forcefully poked him and, not finding in the least he was disturbed, she began the task of stripping all his clothes off. Even though she was blushing madly throughout the entire process, she kept her eye on the prize and finally tugged off his last article of clothing, his boxers.

Her eyes visibly widened to say the least. A thick layer of black fuzz surrounded his reposed crotch. Her face was now giving off as much heat and looked very much like a red giant. His member was very large and wide, his hormones seeing to it that this particular external organ matured perfectly. She resisted stroking his balls for now. That would come later she thought with a hint of satisfaction. Now that he was completely naked and the parchment was still in place, she quickly took out four changes of rope from her knapsack. She then set about tying both his arms and legs to his bedposts. When she was done she reflected for a moment on what she was about to do and what the consequences would be. Her seething lust and raging hormones quickly shunt all guilt she had. She quietly thought, "This has to be the way it is".

She took a deep breath and shirked off all her clothes except her lavender bra and panties. Hinata walked up to him again and carefully rubbed off a small portion of the parchment and went through a different set of hand seals and once again placed her palm on the newly revised quire and spoke, "Parchment Seal: Weaken". She mentally gave herself a pat on the back when Naruto finally started to stir.

Naruto groggily awoke when he noticed he was bound and he couldn't move much. He instantly worried as to why he couldn't break free and rammed his eyes open and surveyed his surroundings. What he saw to say the least stupefied him. What stood before him was the angelic form of Hinata almost completely naked. He was instantly aroused and his Richard stood to attention.

He was again alarmed when Hinata put on an uncharacteristic smirk as she let one of her bra straps lay lax and gave him what he admitted to be one of the most sexy and arousing poses he had ever seen. He barely choked out, "Hinata-chan… wh-what's going on?" She blew him a kiss then stated in command, "I'm simply satisfying my carnal desire Naruto-kun".

He grew a little more tense but let out a semi-relieved sigh and declared, "Haha Hinata-chan, now please untie me and we can have a good laugh about this later on". To be truthful, Naruto didn't want her to untie him and to see what she had in store. Hinata once again but on an irregular grin and seductively purred, "Oh but Naruto-kun, don't you want to have a little fun? Besides, I didn't go through all this just to stare at your beautiful body".

Naruto felt a slight twinge of blush appear on his face while he once again tried to break free but he found his unnatural strength to me rather dulled. It was then that he noticed the parchment stuck on his forehead. He blew on it and let it lay backwards and asked while putting on a curious yet uneasy smile and asked, "What exactly have you put on my forehead?" She responded saying, "Just a simple parchment seal, just to make sure you don't hurt yourself while I have my way with you", she ended while throwing him another wicked smile. She once again interjected saying, "Enough banter, I want you. Now". She walked up to him, straddled him, and met his mouth with a wild and passionate kiss.

_A/N: Phew! Well that's the first chapter, oh, and if I ever get a review, could one of my reviewers give me a rundown of all fan fiction terminology and acronynms? Thanks, Sayonara! Hidatsa-san out! _


End file.
